Problème de santé
by Princessedelweiss
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux capitaines de division différentes tombent malade. Le capitaine Unohana arrivera-t-elle a les soigner ? Rien n'est moins sûr...
1. Prologue

Cela se passe après la bataille contre Aizen. Les zanpakuto sont toujours libres et le resteront mais ils travaillent avec leur maitre. Niveau relation amoureuse beaucoup de choses se sont passées et une nouvelle personne est arrivée. La fille du capitaine en chef est devenue capitaine de la 3èmedivision et sort en cachette avec Byakuya qui est la capitaine de la 6e division. Le capitaine Unohana sort avec le capitaine Ukitaké. Le capitaine Kyoraku sort avec sa vice capitaine Nanao.

Soi Fon a toujours du mal à accepter ses sentiments envers Yorichi. Niveau amour Ichigo et Rukia ont bien avancé aussi puisqu'ils sortent officiellement ensemble avec l'accord un peu forcé de Byakuya.

Le commandant en chef Yamamoto comme à son habitude fait une réunion des capitaines afin de faire un état des lieux et des dégâts que la bataille d'Aizen a causé dans les deux mondes. La petite fille de Yamamoto Bella (moi) arrive comme d'habitude en avance.

Yamamoto : Bella, il faudrait que l'on se parle après la réunion.

Bella : Grand-père tu ne vas pas remettre cela, oui je sors avec quelqu'un et non je ne te dirais pas qui c'est parce que je sais que tu vas le menacer.

Yamamoto : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?

Bella : Eh bien réfléchissons, d'une tu le menacerais, de deux tu nous l'interdirais et de trois tu voudrais savoir tout ce que l'on fait, ce que je ne veux pas.

Les autres capitaines entrent ce qui coupe court à la conversation.

Kyoraku : Eh bien c'est animé aujourd'hui.

Bella : Oh la ferme.

Il faut savoir que Kyoraku et Ukitaké sont les meilleurs amis de Bella et par conséquent savent pour elle et Byakuya.

Yamamoto : Bon commençons la réunion. Celle-ci portera sur la logistique et les dégâts constatés par la 12èmedivision sur Terre après la bataille contre Aizen. Capitaine Mayuri je vous laisse la parole.

Mayuri commença à parler et comme à son habitude Bella et la plupart des autres décrochèrent en moins de dix minutes. Une fois son long monologue finit le commandant en chef reprit la parole.

Yamamoto : Donc c'est décidé capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya et capitaine Kurosaki Ichigo vous irez sur Terre afin de trouver cette brèche et de la fermer. Pour l'instant les autres continuez d'entrainer vos vices-capitaines qui ont atteint le bankaï. La réunion est finie vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde partit avec leur mission c'est-à-dire Byakuya et Ichigo sur Terre et les autres à entrainer leur vice-capitaines et à faire progresser les autres Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 1

Pendant leur mission sur Terre, les capitaines Byakuya 6èmedivision et Ichigo 8èmedivision ont été chargés de nettoyer les traces de la bataille contre Aizen qui fût violente. Le centre de recherches de la 12èmedivision avait signalé pendant la dernière réunion de capitaines qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'apparitions d'Hollows et ils en avaient déduit qu'il y avait une brèche entre le Hueco Mundo et la Terre.

Au bout du dixième Hollows vaincu les deux capitaines trouvèrent enfin la fameuse brèche. Tout en fermant cette brèche le dialogue commence :

Ichigo : Enfin on va pouvoir rentrer, j'ai hâte de revoir Rukia.

Byakuya : Il en est hors de question laisse ma sœur tranquille. (se met à tousser violemment).

Ichigo : Oh tout va bien ? Tu es un peu pâle enfin plus que d'habitude.

Byakuya : Arrête de changer de sujet, je vais bien et je me répète ne t'approche pas de ma sœur.

Ichigo : Je te rappelle juste comme ça que ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble.

Byakuya : Je sais mais ne la fais pas souffrir elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma femme et c'est ma petite sœur je ne peux pas ne pas m'en faire. (Tousse encore plus fort et cette fois tombe).

Senbonzakura : Maitre je vous tiens, maitre vous m'entendez ?

Ichigo : Byakuya, tu m'entends ? Oh ce n'est pas drôle. Merde il est réellement évanoui. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd Senbonzakura aide-moi. Zangetsu finit de fermer la brèche et ouvre une porte sur la Soul Society.

Zangetsu : très bien maitre.

Zangetsu et Ichigo finissent de fermer la brèche et emmène Byakuya à la 4èmedivision. Une fois là-bas ils commencent à raconter à Unohana ce qu'il s'est passé.

Unohana : Bon calmez-vous Ichigo, je m'occupe de lui, pendant ce temps appelez Rukia et dès que j'en sais plus je reviens vers vous.

Ichigo : Merde Rukia, comment je vais lui dire, elle qui tiens tant à son frère. Elle va croire qu'on s'est battu.

Unohana : Eh au lieu de vous faire un film pourquoi ne pas la prévenir et voir sa réaction.

Ichigo : Vous avez raison. Je pense qu'elle est à la 13èmedivision j'y vais et je reviendrai avec elle.

—

Comment Rukia va prendre la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de son grand-frère ?

Qu'est-ce qu'a Byakuya ?

Est-ce grave ?

Est- ce que Unohana va trouver et réussir à le guérir ?


	3. Chapter 2

A la 10ème division, tout le monde s'entraine.

Le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya et sa vice-capitaine Matsumoto s'entrainent ensemble afin que sa vice-capitaine s'améliore et peut-être atteigne le bankaï.

Toshiro : Bon Matsumoto qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assise ? On vient à peine de commencer notre combat.

Matsumoto : Mais capitaine vous y aller fort, je commence à fatiguer. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas travailler le kido ?

Toshiro : Hors de question, je veux que tu progresses au vue des récents évènements on n'est jamais trop prudent. (Met un genou à terre en se serrant le ventre).

Hyorinmaru : Maitre, vous avez l'air fatigué peut-être que votre vice-capitaine a raison ?

Toshiro : (reprend son souffle) je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu faim je suppose puisque je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. (S'assoit par terre).

Matsumoto : Capitaine, vous êtes vraiment pâle, je peux m'entrainer seule et vous vous restez assis à regarder en plus votre reatsu n'est pas stable, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je pense que vous devriez aller voir le capitaine Unohanna afin qu'elle vous examine.

Toshiro : (se relève) je vais bien (vacille) ce n'est rien (tombe et se met à cracher du sang en se tordant de douleur).

Matsumoto : Bon on ne discute pas je vous emmène à la 4ème division voir le capitaine Unohana.

Toshiro : N…Non…je…je vais…bien (tombe dans les pommes).

Matsumoto : Hyorinmaru prend le et suis-moi.

Hyorinmaru agit comme un robot en exécutant les ordres de Matsumoto tout en étant vraiment inquiet.

Arrivés à la 4ème division, Unohana était déjà occupée avec Byakuya donc un Shinigami décida de mettre Toshiro dans la même salle que Byakuya comme ça la capitaine Unohana ne perdra pas de temps pour soigner le petit capitaine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ichigo arrive enfin chez les Kuchiki non sans une appréhension certaine car il ne sait toujours pas comment il va faire pour annoncer ça à Rukia.

« Bon Rukia ne t'inquiète pas mais Byakuya est tombé lors du combat il est malade, Unohanna ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ah non je ne peux pas lui dire ça, c'est pas possible elle va me tuer. »

Rukia : Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas me dire ?

Ichigo : Eh bah euh en fait (se gratte la tête) c'est compliqué.

Rukia : Bon accouche ou je vais réellement te tuer.

Ichigo : En fait Byakuya est tombé lors du combat, ce n'est pas ma faute mais il est à 4ème division, Unohanna s'occupe de lui ne t'inquiète pas.

? : Quoi ? Byakuya est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Rukia : Ah tiens tu es là Bella, mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour mon frère ? Ah oui j'ai compris c'est parce que c'est un capitaine et cela mettrais en péril la Soul Society.

Bella : Euh oui en va dire que c'est pour cela.

Ichigo : En fait tu es amoureuse de lui c'est pour ça que tu es inquiète.

Bella : Bon je plaide coupable mais je t'en prie ne dit rien à Yamamoto.

Rukia : Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé. Bon si on allait voir Byakuya pour savoir comment il va ?

Ichigo : Tu le prends bien, ça m'étonne.

Rukia : Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement.

Bella : Bien dit. Bon on se retrouve là-bas. Shunpo.

Rukia : Attends-nous ! Trop tard elle est partie. Bon on y va. Je veux voir mon frère.

Ichigo : D'accord on y va.

Un coup de shunpo et les voilà arrivé à la 4ème division. Unohanna est débordée. Ichigo, Rukia et Bella demande à un shinigami pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Shinigami : Vous n'êtes pas au courant, le capitaine Toshiro est tombé gravement malade tout comme le capitaine Byakuya, pour l'instant personne ne sait ce qu'ils ont, le capitaine Unohanna essaie de les stabiliser afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur maladie.

Bella : Bon est ce qu'on peut aider d'une quelconque manière ?

Shinigami : Attendez ici capitaine je vais voir si la capitaine Unohanna peut vous recevoir.

Bella : Non ce n'est pas la peine je vais y aller toute seule comme ça elle ne sera interrompue qu'une seule fois.

Shinigami : Oui vous avez raison mais seulement une seule personne peut y aller il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde dans la salle.

Ichigo, Rukia : Très bien.

Bella se dirige à présent vers la salle de soin où se trouve Unohanna. Une fois dans la salle et Unohanna trouvée :

Bella : Comment va le capitaine Byakuya ?

Unohanna : A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop et le capitaine Toshiro souffre d'une autre maladie.

Bella : Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Unohanna : Oui il me faut du sang pour essayer de le stabiliser et me laisser plus de temps pour trouver de quoi il souffre.

Bella : Très bien je suis du même groupe sanguin que lui et Rukia aussi. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle peut venir avec Ichigo ?

Unohanna : Non ils ne peuvent pas venir, il y a déjà trop de monde dans la salle mais vous pouvez leur dire qu'il est entre de bonne main.

Bella : D'accord je reviens tout de suite.

Une fois de retour dans la salle d'attente Bella explique la situation et demande à Rukia et Ichigo d'en informer le commandant en chef pour éviter de mettre en danger la Soul Society. Ensuite elle retourne voir la capitaine Unohanna afin de lui donner son sang et tout ce qu'il faut pour aider Byakuya.

Unohanna : C'est bizarre je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont malades et surtout de quoi ils souffrent, on dirait que Byakuya a une maladie non répertoriée et Toshiro aussi. Je suis vraiment perdue.

Bella : Et si on les emmenait sur Terre pour qu'ils voient un médecin terrestre ?

Unohanna : Mais si je n'y arrive pas je ne vois pas comment des médecins terrestres y arriveraient. A moins qu'ils aient une maladie terrestre mais je ne vois pas comment ils l'auraient attrapée.

Bella : Peut-être à cause des allers-retours sur Terre ? Enfin je ne sais pas trop mais comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Unohanna : Oui c'est vrai mais il faut demander au commandant en chef pour effectuer un transfert pareil surtout qu'ils sont malades et donc vulnérables.

Bella : Je m'occupe de la demande et je les escorterai personnellement.

Unohanna : D'accord mais il faut faire vite parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps ils tiendront.

Bella : J'y vais tout de suite. Shunpo.

Bella arrive devant la grande porte de la 1ère division, elle soupire pour essayer de calmer ses émotions et son inquiétude avant de voir son grand-père.

Yamamoto : Tu comptes rester derrière la porte encore longtemps Bella ?

Bella rentre dans la salle, inspire profondément :

Bella : Grand-père il faut que je te parle, j'ai un problème ou plutôt nous avons un problème. Je pense que Rukia et Ichigo t'ont parlé des capitaines Byakuya et Toshiro, ils sont très malades et je pense qu'ils doivent aller sur Terre pour voir un médecin terrien, le capitaine Unohanna est d'accord sur le fait qu'on peut tenter notre chance mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps car elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pourra les garder dans un état stable mais il nous faut ton accord pour aller sur Terre.

Yamamoto : Et tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait les aider ?

Bella : Oui je pense, alors est ce que nous avons ton accord ?

Yamamoto : Oui vous l'avez.

Bella : Très bien alors je pars avec eux, Unohanna, Ichigo et Rukia pour assurer leur protection.

Yamamoto : Tu es sûre que c'est seulement pour assurer leur protection, tu ne sortirais pas par hasard avec l'un d'eux.

Bella : Non !

Yamamoto : Nous tirerons tout ça au clair quand tu seras rentrée avec les deux capitaines en bonne santé.

Bella : Nous partons sur le champ.

Une fois de retour à la 4ème division Bella prévient les autres qu'il faut qu'ils partent tout de suite sur Terre avec Byakuya et Toshiro.


End file.
